


Оцени объем

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тело хоббита мало для гнома, но Кили это только распаляет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оцени объем

"- У них тюрьмы комфортабельные. Бананы на обед дают, спортом можно заниматься, книжки читать.  
\- Спасибо. Я и дома могу бананы трескать и книжки читать. Домой хочу, на родину.(с)"

\- Ты принес?  
Вместо ответа Бильбо стянул с пальца кольцо и выставил на шаткий столик две бутылки вина в ивовой оплетке.  
\- Хоббиты - удивительный народ, - прошептал Кили, оглаживая бутылку.  
Бильбо молча хмыкнул, подтянулся, забираясь на лавку, слишком высокую для него.  
\- Не возражаешь? - хоббит вытянул трубку.  
\- Кури на здоровье, - махнул рукой Кили, - что там у тебя?  
Вместо ответа Бильбо кинул ему расшитый шелком кисет.  
\- Спер у начальника стражи? - восхитился Кили, развязал тесемки и сунул нос, - ммм... что же это за сорт?  
\- Какой-то местный, эльфийский.  
\- Прекрасно, попробуем эльфийский. Ты отличный взломщик.  
\- Есть такое дело, - усмехнулся Бильбо, приминая табак большим пальцем.  
\- Погляди, что я припас, - Кили принялся выставлять на стол припрятанные миски и плошки.  
Бильбо сглотнул голодную слюну, разглядывая тушеного в сметане с грибами кролика, холодную картошку, посыпанную укропом, щедро сдобренный подсолнечным маслом салат и орехи, обжаренные в меду.  
\- Эльфы добряки. Весь день скандалил с ними, выпрашивая еду, - ухмыльнулся Кили, жестом приглашая его поближе к столу,  
Бильбо хмыкнул, отложил набитую трубку и не заставил себя просить дважды.  
\- Вино придется из горла, - вздохнул Кили, зубами вытягивая тугую пробку, - глиняные чашки я побил, пока ругался с эльфами. А почему в одной красное, а в другой белое?  
\- Я тебе вино-ликерный завод? - фыркнул Бильбо, но Кили обезоруживающе улыбнулся и, запрокинув бутылку, принялся пить.  
\- Сладкое, - выдохнул он, облизав губы, протянул бутылку Бильбо, - и вкусное, как компот.  
\- Наверное, такое же слабое, - проворчал хоббит, вытирая пальцем горлышко, отпил немного, придерживая бутылку за донышко.  
\- Ну как? - поинтересовался Кили, наблюдая, как тот пьет.  
\- В самый раз.

Кили не успел и глазом моргнуть, как добытая тяжким трудом закуска исчезла, а бутылка опустела. Кили, сыто обсасывая кроличьи косточки, кивнул на оставшуюся бутылку.  
\- Давай белое теперь, - согласился Бильбо, с ногами забираясь на лавку.  
Кили вытянул пробку, выплюнул ее в угол и отхлебнул - немного, чтоб распробовать вкус. Потом, прислушавшись к ощущениям, он посмотрел бутылку на просвет, отлил себе в пригоршню.  
\- Оно не белое, - сообщил Кили, - оно розовое. Пахнет виноградом и цветами, и на вкус как нектар. Девчачье какое-то вино ты приволок.  
\- Да неважно, - усмехнулся Бильбо, отобрал у него бутылку, - это не главное.  
Кили только хмыкнул, собирая хлебом остатки сметанного соуса с тарелки. Девчачье или нет, но и розовое тоже хорошо пошло, и вскоре Кили удобно устроился в другом углу лавки, сонно зевая и облизываясь. Хоббит сидел и задумчиво грыз орехи в меду, скатанные в липкие шарики, зубами стягивая их с деревянной шпажки.  
\- Ты все орехи слопал?! - заметил вдруг Кили. Бильбо поджал губы, сердито глянув на него, подхватил последнюю шпажку и демонстративно съел янтарно-золотистый шарик.  
\- Это наглость! - сверкнул глазами Кили, потянулся к нему. Хоббит показал шпажку с последним шариком, протянул - но в последний момент передумал и одним ловким движением облизнул лакомство.  
\- Мое, - обозначил Бильбо, ехидно ухмыльнувшись.  
\- Прожорливый полурослик! - возмутился Кили и, склонившись ближе, тоже облизнул медовый шарик. И прижался губами к его губам, чуть прилипая к ним, липким и сладким. Хоббит попытался увернуться - но Кили прижал его к лавке и впился в губы поцелуем, настойчиво и жарко.  
\- Ты озверел?! - выдохнул Бильбо, проворно лягнул гнома, отпихнув его от себя.  
\- Прости, - усмехнулся Кили, - ты сладкий.  
\- Да хоть соленый! Сейчас уйду, и сиди один.  
\- Прости-прости, - проговорил Кили, отерев губы. Вздохнув, он протянул хоббиту остатки вина и тоже забил трубку эльфийским табаком.

Бильбо, слегка раздосадованный бесцеремонным обращением, сидел в своем углу и раскуривал трубку. Кили принялся разглядывать его: от мохнатых ног до аккуратно повязанного на шею платка. Уютно устроившись, хоббит раскуривал трубку, зажимая табак пальцем, причмокивал, втягивая в себя.  
\- Бильбо... - осторожно начал Кили, пододвигаясь к нему.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Расскажи мне о хоббитах, - попросил тот, сверкая глазами.  
\- Мы роем норы и живем неглубоко под землей, - хмыкнул он, - ты и сам видел.  
\- Видел, - кивнул Кили и положил ладонь ему на бедро, то и дело ожидая гневной отповеди. Бильбо, наконец-то раскурив, выпустил дым и ничего не сказал. Кили осторожно, по миллиметру, передвинул ладонь на внутреннюю сторону бедра, и чуть стиснул его, крепкое, упругое.  
\- Твоя рука, - хмыкнул Бильбо и выпустил дым в сторону.  
\- Что?  
\- Да ничего. Ты не в курсе, где твоя рука?  
\- Ты красивый, - фыркнул Кили, - я тоже ничего. Может быть...?  
\- А завтра ты растреплешь всем подряд? Хах. Нет.  
\- Как же я растреплю, если я через тебя со всеми общаюсь? И с чего это ты взял, что я трепло, а?  
Бильбо не ответил, смерил Кили оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Ты такой славный, - начал Кили, вновь стиснув его бедро, - такой аккуратный, опрятный.  
\- Не то, что некоторые, - хмыкнул Бильбо, но позволил все же трогать себя. Кили, почувствовав слабину, тут же потянул его на себя, усадил к себе на колени. И, обхватив его голову ладонями, принялся целовать, несильно щекоча щетиной. Бильбо прикрыл глаза, слегка расслабившись под легкими, дождем сыплющимися поцелуями.  
\- Гладенький, - пробормотал Кили, урча и поглаживая его щеки пальцами, - замечательный взломщик.  
Бильбо ехидно фыркнул, но Кили, прижав ладони плотно к его голове, прошептал в губы:  
\- Честно-честно. Самый лучший.  
И поцеловал, не так напористо, как в первый раз, а плавно и нежно. Бильбо совсем разомлел, приоткрыв рот, вцепился в его ворот.

 

Все шло просто замечательно, до тех пор, пока Кили не раздел его и не разделся сам.  
\- Кили? - нервно сглотнул хоббит, оглядывая его с головы до ног.  
\- Что?  
\- Убери это, - медленно покачал головой Бильбо. - Спрячь и не показывай.  
\- Эй, - обиделся Кили, обхватил член ладонью, приласкав себя. - Что не нравится?  
Вместо ответа Бильбо протянул руку. Кили вначале не понял.  
\- Сравни объем в обхвате, - сказал Бильбо.  
\- Перестань, - фыркнул Кили, поцеловал его в нос, - главное не размер, а умение пользоваться.  
Бильбо, не в силах с этим поспорить, замер на мгновение - и этого мгновения Кили хватило, чтоб вновь поймать его, усадить на колени лицом к себе и целовать, целовать, целовать, так, что голова кружилась. Бильбо задышал шумно и приподнялся, запрокинул голову назад - и Кили прижался губами к соску, полизывая и пощипывая крохотный комочек плоти. Хоббит остро реагировал на прикосновения, и это приводило Кили в восторг.  
\- Мне будет больно... - протестующе выдохнул Бильбо, крепко обхватив его бедрами, зажав их члены меж животов.  
\- Только немножко. Представь свою крохотную дырочку, - забормотал Кили, касаясь его меж ног, - когда мой член войдет в нее, растянув до предела.  
\- Нееет, - простонал Бильбо, закрыв глаза, но почему-то не вырывался, а Кили потянулся и макнул пальцы в плошку с остатками салата.  
\- Что ты там делаешь, а?  
\- Масло, - фыркнул Кили, целуя его в шею, смазал свой член, - чтоб отжарить тебя хорошенько.  
\- Если мне станет больно, - Бильбо вдруг открыл глаза и посмотрел на него в упор, - ты вынешь, понятно?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И ты не будешь вводить свой инструмент целиком, - велел Бильбо, но Кили не ответил, зачерпнув еще масла, и щедро смазал его, не удержавшись, сунулся пальцем. Бильбо ожидаемо выдохнул, крепко обхватывая палец собой. С ума сойти, между ног у него почти не было волос, и плотные, тугие мышцы, стиснув палец, едва ощутимо тянули внутрь. Кили несколько раз почти вышел, впихиваясь вновь, каждый раз заставляя Бильбо замереть и вздохнуть. Мозг в голове медленно, но верно превращался в пропитанную желанием губку.

\- Приступим, мистер Бэггинс? - ухмыльнулся Кили, положив ладонь ему на бедро. Бильбо с сомнением уставился на член раза в три больше его собственного и взволнованно посмотрел на Кили.  
\- Вам придется хорошенько потрудиться, - засмеялся тот и, приподняв Бильбо за бедра, уперся головкой в слегка разработанную пальцем дырочку.  
\- Я... не уверен... - пробормотал Бильбо, стоя на коленях с часто-часто колотящимся сердцем.  
\- У тебя все получится, - подбодрил его Кили и толкнулся бедрами вверх.  
Головка, щедро смазанная, легко скользнула внутрь, и Бильбо замер, а потом задергался, словно пойманная рыбешка. Словно рыбка, насаженная на гарпун.  
\- Это сумасшествие, - забормотал Бильбо, но Кили не собирался мучить его, он не торопился и хотел, чтоб приятно было обоим. Лаская его, целуя нежно, он держал хоббита за талию, не позволяя сразу опуститься на член. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас большое зеркало - чтоб видеть происходящее с другой стороны. Хоббит, неуверенно дышащий, вздрагивающий и выгнувший спину, с его членом в заднице - это стоило увидеть.  
\- Мммне... - начал Бильбо, но Кили закрыл ему рот поцелуем, стиснул пальцы на его члене, ласково подрачивая. Хоббит затих, прижимаясь к нему.

Сдерживая порыв засадить ему одним рывком, Кили неглубоко трахал его, но при одной мысли о том, что Бильбо мог принять его целиком, в голове жарко шумело. Через пару минут ему удалось найти нужный угол проникновения, и Бильбо, наконец, застонал в голос, впиваясь пальцами в его плечи.  
\- Хорошо? - шепнул Кили, продолжая трахать его в том же темпе и ритме.  
\- Д-да... - выдохнул хоббит, уставившись мутным взглядом в стену, - еще.  
\- Еще...?! - удивился и обрадовался Кили.  
\- Хочу еще, да, - выдохнул Бильбо, и Кили охотно выполнил его просьбу, трахал его, входя наполовину, гладил по животу, подсознательно ожидая увидеть контур своей головки изнутри. И, представив себе эту картину во всех подробностях, он рывком опустил Бильбо на себя, и кончил, вскрикивая его имя.

Маленькие, проворные пальцы вплелись в его волосы. Хрипло дыша, Кили поднял взгляд - и увидел, как Бильбо кривится от боли и желания. Он толкнулся в него еще несколько раз через силу, пока член еще был твердым, и услышал тихий всхлип.  
Бильбо, кусая губы, обрызгал его живот спермой и свалился вбок на лавку.  
\- Не трожь... - забормотал Бильбо, чувствуя легкое прикосновение. Кили не стал говорить ему, что мышцы не закрылись до конца, и сперма вытекала свободно, собираясь в небольшую лужицу.  
\- Больше никогда, - пообещал себе Бильбо, - я не хочу знать гномов так близко.  
\- Приходи завтра, - муркнул Кили, лег рядом с ним и обнял.  
\- Нет... - простонал Бильбо, облизывая пересохшие губы, но Кили не позволил ему страдать, вновь заткнув ему рот поцелуем.


End file.
